coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6552 (9th May 2007)
Plot Blanche coerces Deirdre into going to the B&B to talk to Ken. Daniel is offhand with Ken. Ken realises that building a relationship with him won't be easy. Darryl's loud music continues to upset Claire and Gail. Claire says she'll ring the council again. Carla invites Leanne and Liam over for a meal. Deirdre goes to the B&B and finds out that Ken didn't stay there last night, she's livid. Paul tries to pretend that he is okay with Leanne coming over for dinner. Carla is still suspicious about why Paul doesn't like her. Denise tells Ken that he should try and talk to Deirdre. Claire and Gail tell Jerry that the shed is illegal due to its size. Jerry promises to do something about it, although has no intention of doing so. Kirk is upset and tries to talk to Maria about the kennels but she's too busy. Steve doesn't want to play golf with Paul and Dev. Michelle tells him he should. Violet is still getting texts from Gary. Kirk tells Maria that the kennels are being sued due to him accidentally causing a pedigree dog to be castrated. Maria is furious with Kirk and tells him that he's useless. Kirk is miserable. Fiz apologises for not having time for him. Deirdre and Ken have a blazing row. Ken storms out. Deirdre is seething. Leanne tells Liam she wants to take it slowly. Cast Regular cast *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Paul Connor - Sean Gallagher *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Jerry Morton - Michael Starke *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters Guest cast *Daniel Osbourne - Dominic Holmes *Gloria Hadden - Christine Moore Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Ascott B&B - Hallway and exterior *Denise Osbourne's flat - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Deirdre is furious to discover Ken spent the night at Denise's and wastes no time in making her feelings clear - but her husband isn't prepared to go down without a fight; Paul's hopes of avoiding Leanne are dashed when Carla invites her to dinner; and Kirk is distraught when he discovers the kennels could be closed after the castration of the wrong dog. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,340,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2007 episodes